projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Grading the PC Gaming Conference and Closing Thoughts E3 2015
Jared watched the very long PC Gaming Conference at E3 2015 and made a video on his thoughts about it. Synopsis The PC conference went for 2 and a half hours! A press conference doesn't need to go for that long! There was so much stuff in there, and most of what was shown should have been interviews on their website. The conference was set like a late night TV show with a desk and host. Jared didn't hate it, and it kept the conversation flowing. What Jared did hate, was the developers that didn't have anything to show. Jared doesn't want his video to go for 2 and a half hours, so he is going to cross out all of the boring parts that should have just been an article on the website. Killing Floor 2 was alright, and some of the new features were shown. Jared played the first one for about 15 minutes. Rising Storm 2 was also shown. It was cool. Deus Ex came out and talked about how good it will look on PC's, and new footage was shown. Phil Spenser comes out to see what Microsoft was going to see what they were going to do. Killer Instinct is coming to PC. Jared is glad he came out. The Gears of War remake is also coming out for PC. Some features were announced that weren't coming out for consoles. American Truck Simulator is coming out immediately, and Jared doesn't get the appeal for this at all, and to ask Brutalmoose about it. Finally, one hour in, and they get to a live gameplay demonstration in the form of Straife! It was really engaging and cool. Planet Coaster is an unannounced title, similar to Rollercoaster Tycoon. Jared thought that the new graphics cards being showed off was cool, including one with two GPU's. They also showed a console for PC games. It was a weird moment, and Jared thought it should have been a bigger deal that it was shown to be. One of the better portions was the Amnesia developer who have a new horror game called Soma, which had a gameplay trailer. It looked cool, and looked futuristic space station or a high tech lab. In the final 20 minutes, Blizzard came out, and Jared had no idea what they would talk about. They had a Heroes of the Storm expansion. The next updates are going to be Diablo 3 focused. They discussed what is going to happen in the game. It was really engaging. Starcraft 2 was discussed about, and there is an early access beta in July. There was another live demo demonstration for Enter the Gungeon, and the host played as another developer talked about it. Jared was happy with this demonstration. After 2 hours of presentation, the final guest was the developer for No Mans Sky, but was also just padding. Jared crosses a lot of games off his list. It could have been really good if there was more focus on the main points. Instead it was 2 and a half hours of a lot of talking, and not a lot of showing. It still would have been too long if there was something shown, but it would have been better. Jared isn't sure if they should do it again, but if they do, it shouldn't be sponsored by a PC Component person again. It may be hard to avoid that though. It was their first year, and it is hard to grade them. Jared will be lenient and give them a C. Cutting out the fluff, or having more show than talk, it would have been better. Going through and re-capping makes it easy to be cynical, but this has been one of the best E3's in a long time. There wasn't much for Jared to do last year, but there will be more this year. It finally feels like this console generation is starting. Category:E3 Category:Videos